User talk:Vinhn2
How To Get Lost Relic,Framed,And Legendary's ? Ahoy , Matey ! I always have people askinq me how do i get all of the framed and legendary and lost relic weapon ? well here's the answer u can't just stick around at one server if it gives u like 1 skull chest each 30 min thats mean u have to switch server that tells u that server is useless and it won't give u legendary but most of time he time that rarely happen's my advice for everyone who is lookinq for lost relic and legendary is to keep switchinq server if that server gives bad loot and second of all it depends how lonq u play and third of all it depends on how much enemy u killed but as i said u miqht look for a legendary all ur life and u miqht not get it. It just sometimes depends on luck . I always switch from server to server every 30 minutes thats how i got all of the lost relic,framed,and legendary. Some people asked me " Where do i get it at ? " Well here's the tricky part well my advice is u should get it at tormenta and raven's cove those r the bestest place to get it or Dh ( Dark Hart ) . Some people even told me it takes so long to get back to the place where u were at when u go to a nother server i have to admit thats truee but u have to sacific to get legendary . Correct ? Some people even asked me if u should go to a server where there's a lot of people or a little bit of people i would say a even amount ( not alot not a little ) . Good Luck Matey With Gettinq Lost Relic,Framed,and Legendary's ! (: How To Get Lost Relic,Framed,And Legendary's On A Ship ? ﻿ O.K. Installment number 2: How to sink the fleet with you, your ship, and 3 friends!!! What you will need to do this: 1. All of your friends and yourself must be levels 45 or higher. 2. Your Ship; you'll need to use is your 60K Frigate. ( Hull strength 12600) 3. Cannon level III Potions. (At least 3) 4. The Captain that drives will need Leadership and Open Fire. ( pictures show where I put my Skill points when Captain of my ship for fleet) http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sailing_Skills_Redevil.jpg Sailing Skill Pointshttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cannon_Skills.jpg Cannon Skill PointsAdd a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery5. Good Cannon Rams if you have them.. But this one is not that important. (BUT DOES HELP!!!) O.K. Sailing 101 that most leveling pirates know is to take out the sails first.... THAT does NOT apply here!! These guys sail without sails at full speed, So when doing fleet.. The object to remember most of all.. Is to SINK'EM and SINK'EM QUICK!!! When getting started...CREW UP!! The Captain should position the ship in a central location so he's ready to move in any direction once Fleet starts. He should get to his Ship when the 5 minute warning gets posted in the chat window. Once he's ready to go, he should call his crew aboard.. ( The more crew, the better the results.) <--- As long as they all follow these instructions. When Fleet sets Sail.. position your ship behind the Fleet at a safe distance. Lightning distance is a safe distance if you were wondering. what you're going to want to do is take out one ship at a time.. all of you focus on one ship.. the BIG Ship you will always save for last!! You must take out the four ships guarding the big ship first... Start on whatever side you want.. BUT remember.. All of you must work as one unit.. ONE SHIP AT A TIME!!!!! You and your crew will need to take your level III Cannon Potion just before starting on your first attack. If you are all in sink and working well together, you should be able to take out two of the guarding ships before running to repair... when you go to repair, the captain should stay on the wheel.. the other three will need to repair your ship... Make sure your at a safe distance and stay behind the fleet at all times... Once your ship is repaired, you and your crew will take out the other two guard ships.. REMEMBER... From a safe distance BEHIND the Fleet.. "Lightning distance" ONE SHIP AT A TIME!!!!! (Remember, Don't forget to take your potions.) <-- as needed.. Then Repair one last time... for the BIG and final ship... After fully repaired begin your final assault. Again, from behind and safe distance. once the final ship engages you at a close range, start circling with the ship.. It will maneuver better then you, so you'll need to use Come About at least once when circling with the ship. Fury is probably the ammo of choice for your crew when in close proximity to the ship.. The Captain should have 5 put on the Broadside they use the most when normally sailing. This is where a nice Cannon Ram comes in handy.. with plus 2 or 3 on round shot would be very nice for the driver. If you feel you need to break off the attack and repair one last time, then do so.. but be fast.. this will be close to the end of the Fleets destination. So work fast or you and your crew will loss the Fleets precise Cargo. Now wouldn't that be a shame!!! Good Luck and happy hunting!!! Glitches ﻿ Behind the barber shop in port royalhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=1Edit Run at th corner by the barrels on the right hand side of the shop and you will enter a black room In The Governor's Mansionhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/c/cc/Screenshot_2010-11-08_19-40-03.jpgIn The Governor's Mansion! Added by Bator.hos When you go to the Governor's Mansion, go to the stairs, and run to the thin area, and when you are at the end, face the wall so you see the blank inside the building, and for this you need to have a sword with rolling attack, so just use the rolling attack and you are in the mansion! Teleport to Another Island Fasterhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/1/1e/Screenshot_2010-11-07_10-01-07.jpgBe sure you're in the water fully, not walking. Added by Bator.hos Have you ever wanted to Teleport to another island faster? Well all you need to do is to go in water so that you are swimming, and NOT walking, then simply teleport to that island if you have the totem for it. Note: This glitch will NOT work if you are teleporting to a friend or switching servers. Weapon Skill transfer http://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=4Edit This bug utilizes the weapons released with the new inventory system, and it's worth its laughs, though might not affect anything. First you need a weapon with a unique weapon skill (such as healing boost or an aura field) and a weapon without a unique weapon skill on it (only the skill that charge up) on your weapon belt. Pull out the weapon with the skill, it might help if you let it charge as you won't have to wait blind) second switch to the other weapon without a specialized skill and hit the tildea (~ `). this will work with most any weapon skill, not so much a break attack or defense skill). Take note, if you pull out a weapon with a specialized skill, the bug will still work, but with the skill on that weapon. This glitch can make the weapon you transferred the skill to, look like it is glass.http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/1/16/Screenshot_2010-11-03_08-39-46.jpgSkill Transfer Glitch in use. From Blood fire sabre, to black shark blade. Added by Bator.hos to see this bug in action, follow this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43zB5WLUJo8&feature=related I did not upload this video FYI, nor am I in the guild mentioned in it. In the Shipwright on Tortuga. http://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=5Edit Go to the shipwright on Tortuga. Face the shipwright and turn left. Run into the corner and then turn slowly to the left until you are in the wall. This glitch also works on other shipwrights, such as the one on Isla de La Avaricia. This might take a while, but when you are in the wall, just back up and you are with the shipwright. Dead With Full Healthhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=6Edit This glitch requires two people. One person that will just die, and one person that has a voodoo doll that has the ability "Evil Eye" and "Heal" or "Cure" 1. Get the "dead" person to obviously get knocked out. 2. Get the "voodoo" person to go to the dead person with voodoo doll out. 3. The voodoo person now has to use evil eye on the dead person. 4. The voodoo person will now need to Heal or Cure the dead person. This results with someone with full non-regenerating health that is dead. There is also another way, but it is harder to accomplish. You only need one person, with some tonics. When you die, right before you do use a tonic. The tonic should go away and heal you, but right after you die. Note: This is the only way to do this glitch, normally attuning a groggy person will not work. Also the second way might only work if lagging.http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/8/8b/Middle_of_nowhere.jpgThe Middle Of Nowhere ''' '''Added by Leon dreadpratt Leaving P.V.P. Without Permission and pictures of the team pvp Cavehttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=7Edit http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/4/45/Screenshot_2010-10-03_18-10-03.jpgThe Weird Island Added by Mega2098 While you are in the Tortuga P.V.P. map, you on one end of the map, there should be what looks like the entrance of a dark cave. Jump up and down, left and right rapidly, and eventually you should be able to slide inside it. The map will load, and you'll disappear from the P.V.P. When it finishes loading, you will be teleported to Pillagers Pass, with no music, and no NPCs or enemies. Some people who have done this glitch even end up on Old Port Royal or Old Tortuga or Old Padres Del Fuego. Also if you swim too far out to sea you will suddenly end up in the middle of nowhere with only a blue sky dark blue ground and you appear to be stuck in mid jump! To leave this glitched up island or P.V.P., you can just log out. There is a myth that if you stay there too long your inventory will clear out but this is false. You will log on to you port of call.http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/3/38/Screenshot_2010-10-03_18-10-00.jpgInside the cave Added by Mega2098 Infinite Blood Firehttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=8Edit This glitch requires any of the Bloodfire swords in the weapons belt, and a second sword of any type. First defeat any enemy using your bloodfire sword, then once defeated, the bloodfire ability will activate, then simply switch to your second sword, and the fire will transfer from the Bloodfire sword to the second sword you have chosen. Now you can fight enemies in style. This glitch is similar to the skill transfer glitch in the Glitches page. NOTE : The glitch will end when the sword you're using the glitch on is put away, and this glitch will not increase damage to your enemies. It just looks really cool. For best effect, make bloodfire bar go all the way up then switch the swords. PvP glitchhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=9Edit First to do pvp glitch is find the weird tunnel that leads to a island.When you find this tunnel put your mouse at the bottom of the screen where the exit match button will come up and the end of the pvp match and go in it at 1 second left of the pvp match.Next you should see a exit match button press it and then you will teleprort away from the island,Then you are in PvP glitch.You will have to find the tunnel in team pvp not in mayhem they fixed the mayhem one.http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/8/89/Screenshot_2010-10-09_22-27-42.jpgMe and my friends in pvp glitch ''' '''Added by Mega2098 Note'': if your have a loading screen that never ends then you did they glitch wrong. It means it crash and must press refresh to try the glitch again.' 'Note: if you can't use your weapons in PvP glitch then you failed because the pirate that you pvp has either logged out or either just pressed the exit match button too early for you to leave.This is called weapon's lock.' Swimming Under Port Royalhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=10Edit When you are at Fort Charles on Port Royal, head down toward the stores by the docks. Before you get to the shops, look to your left and there is a brick tunnel. Go through it and take a right to the shopping center. When you get to the building next to the barber shop, the building is back a few inches. Run into the corner of both stores and turn a little to the right. It's '''very' easy. Once you do all of that, you'll be in a secret room. You will notice there is a small hole in the floor in the corner of the room. Walk into the hole and you will be able to swim under Port Royal! Several smaller secret rooms can be accessed during the swim. Port Royal Rowdy Rooster Balconyhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=11Edit http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/e/ee/Screenshot_2010-11-07_09-05-37.jpgRowdy Rooster Balcony Glitch Added by Bator.hos The way to do it is simple... Go to the box at the end of the rowdy rooster "market" thing outside. Jump onto it then into the barrels. Then angle your next jump into the stack of basket by the wall, and run through the wall. Now you can go to the stairs and to the balcony; Go to the corner (where the walls meet) use f9 to get through and turn then go the way you would go the first way. Note: You might have to teleport to get out of this glitch. Flying Off A Flagshiphttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=12Edit Is the flying off a flag ship this is very good if you'll the only person on your ship board the flagship when you click board button press shift from the cannon then press shift again keep doing this and you will fly off the ship I don't know if there's a way to get down, but you'll keep flying until the enemies die on the flagship. Sit Down (Any Tavern)http://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=13Edit http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/a/a9/Screenshot_2010-11-07_09-09-55.jpgPlaying Tortuga Hold 'Em Added by Bator.hos Go to a card table and take out your sword. Sweep then press shift (almost at the same time). You should sit down but not on the bench. Now, you can run around all you like around the bar while you are playing Poker or Blackjack. Going Through Walls.http://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=14Edit First You will need a invisible potion (By making a invisible potion in Cuba Must be level 13) thhttp://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/3/38/Screenshot_2010-10-12_11-36-28.jpgOn a ETIC Ship to bad i can't take the wheel or 1 of them cannons on that :( Added by Mega2098 en when you get this potion drink the potion when you drink the potion type in /dance then when the potion wears off stop dancing and then you should be in the glitch. Note: This glitch will wear off if you use a skill (Example:Sweep) or if you tp (teleport) to a island or a friend. This glitch will also wear off if you go in a store or make potions or go in pvp. Disney kinda make it bad because it wears off from this.http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/5/5b/Screenshot_2010-10-12_12-30-36.jpg ''' '''Added by Mega2098 Tip: Use this on a boat in swift foot glitch it will be alot be better.﻿ ﻿ Secret door to King's Armhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=15Edit http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/8/87/Screenshot_2010-11-07_10-07-31.jpgSecret Door to King's Arm Added by Bator.hos Left side of Doc Grog's at a pole glitches into back area. Wander to the rock and follow it to King's Arm, and there is a back door into King's Arm. After you enter the door, you're dropped in the middle of the Tavern. Catacombs Glitch http://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=16Edit http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/6/64/Screenshot_2010-11-07_14-20-14.jpgIn The Lava! Added by Bator.hos In the catacombs go to a little dead end before the pool of lava. Run sideways (E) to get in. Once your in, jump and you'll stay like that until you run a bit more to the right and you should be in the lava. If it doesn't work, try dancing a jig before you get in. Note: This Glitch is a good spot for leveling grenades you might want to take a friend with you so you won't die. Invincible Enemieshttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=17Edit On several occasions pirates face an enemy that has infinite health, or even just one that won’t die. This occurs every so often, even more so recently, and can occur to just about any enemy. Note : Sometimes enemies can't be attacked again if they disengage. It still happens evenhttp://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/8/81/Screenshot_2011-02-02_17-25-08.jpgA Example of the weird glitch ''' '''Added by Mega2098 though it is rare. Some ways to tell that the enemy is invincible follow. *The enemy will spawn with 0 health. *The enemy might spawn with its weapons raised like it’s about to attack. *If the enemy does have health, it will not drop from its top, sometimes even going above its top. *The enemy will not talk, walk, attack, or even sense your presence. *Sometimes the enemy will be pacing back and forth, but going through solid objects while doing so. *Sometimes some enemies that are invincible can have a mixture of the things above, for example an enemy can have 100% health but not sense your presence. (there are many different combinations of what might happen) Sky Walk glitch ( Devil's Anvil version )http://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=18Edit OK to do this glitch you need yourself and 2 low level weaklings who doesn't care for themselves being ditched. Then ones you hired 2 weaklings you need to make 1 of them to stay "above ground" anywhere above ground for example the top of the Shipwright, after that get yourself and the other weakling to Devil's anvil get the guy to stay near the boat where the green circle is then go inside cave then teleport back to the weakling near the boat while loading press shift many times when it’s done loading still press shift many times and if you can see your walking with the Boat menu ( this is the part where you ditched the weakling near the boat ) go inside cave while your being pulled inside press launch then you'll see yourself floating inside the cave after that teleport to the guy on the top of the shipwright ( this part is where you ditched all of the weaklings) then your floating mid air, but the best thing to do is just make the guy stay on the box where people usually go. This may crash you after you walk into cave and hit launch. Tormenta Rockhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=19Edit In Tomentas Cursed Caverns on the bridge in the middle filled with Kelpbrains and Brinescums the rock near the end has two rocks in front of it. Leap over these and into the rock and you’re in. Sometimes you can attack enemies with immunity in the rock Go on Box on Tortugahttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=20Edit http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/b/b2/Screenshot_2010-11-07_13-58-06.jpgOn The Box At Tortuga! Added by Bator.hos On the docks of Tortuga jump onto a box with boxes behind it then jump to the box on the left front and then go towards the top box, jump, you will be on top of the top box. Color Glitchhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=21Edit The color glitch is a glitch that makes the screen of a pirate turn assorted colors. This accidental glitch was encountered while fighting an Expedition Fleet. For the Pictures go 'HERE Swim in Lava on Padreshttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=22Edit Go to Padres and then go to the big pool of lava coming from the volcano. Then go the burnt wood lower then valentine then auto-run into pole of burnt wood and you will begin to slide through and now you can do almost anything! You can open the pop up map and go off it and you can go into many places in the island. Faster broadsideshttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=23Edit The First thing to do is to get out a dagger (MUST BE THROWING KNIVES) when you have this dagger out press shift near the wheel when you press shift and you are steering the broadsides will become faster.This is good for privateering and plundering. Visiting El Patron's Shiphttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=24Edit This is a fun way to get back to El Patron's ship seen in the Raven Cove Quest. Pictures are in step order to help you along your way! #Walk to the cliff shown in picture. This rock is on the other side of the bridge. ( You need to have access to mines ). #Run through rocks.http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/1/1a/Screenshot_2010-11-07_14-46-38.jpgFind this rock! Then run at it.Added by Bator.hos #And you're on the ship. Note : El patron wont appear unless you have the quest to beat him and not finished it. Inside El Patron's Shiphttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=25Edit When you are on El Patron's Ship, go and jump off the ledge with the Loot Skull Chest on it, and then go under the ship, you should be able to fall into the water and see the ship from underneath. Another Secret Room on Port Royalhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=26Edit From the Governor's Mansion, take the eastern path heading south to the marketplace. When you come to an intersection of two paths, take the one to your left to go to the eastern part of the marketplace. Follow the path around some buildings until you see a man named "Edward Stormhawk" who is flipping a coin. You should also see a stone tunnel to the west with a balcony above the entrance. Go to the right of it where it hangs out of the main wall a little and run at that corner made by the tunnel and the main wall. When you're running into the corner, turn a little to the left to get in to a secret room. You can now run a few different ways to get places. My favorite part of this glitch is that you can see all grass and a tree to the north, but it is actually the entrance to the Governor's Mansion courtyard without any buildings or walls. You can run toward it and you will pop out of a wall and into the middle of a path. How to get take cover without being level 20 (sailing)http://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=27Edit First is to make a new pirate then level your sailing to level 3 (don't use the skill points until you reach level 3) then click on take cover, then you will have take cover.If you are pass level 3 you can still have take cover(without the level needed) by pressing the take cover button. Note: If you are above level 3 you can still do this glitch by retraining skills and then click on the "Take Cover" button. Cave of Lost Souls White Plains/Davy Jones' Locker Glitchhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=28Edit http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/1/19/LostSoulsGlitch.pngThe White Plains Added by Dentface Go into the Cove of Lost Souls and go down the path to the ghosts. On your way there you should walk through some mining archways. When you reach the second archway, stop. Go up against the far right wall and run into the right side of the archway. If all goes well, you should drop below the cave to a very sandy white area that sort of looks like the locker from At World's End. Also if you kill or hurt a bat after a little it will crash everyone in cave of lost souls on that server. Super Jump/Super Speed Glitch (Swift Foot Glitch)http://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=29Edit First is go to the (by pressing the I button to access) potion pouch then make 5 of any Swift Foot potions then do this VERY QUICKLY (or it won't work) you put the potion in where it says "Drink Potion" put the tonic in there then keep doing that until you have no potions left. Note : While in this glitch, you may experience lag. UPDATE: This glitch is hard now ''' '''Note: Stop saying its fix because it isn't fyi if you are having trouble read this glitch. In The Pigsty At Cubahttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=30Edit Go in the water at Cuba and go where the green is.Run through there you will glitch behind all the buildings.Go behind the jail and go back into the map then run up against the jail on the side where it curves run straight then start turning left you will glitch inside the jail.Then you just run out of the jail into the pigsty then your there!﻿ http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/4/4e/Screenshot_2011-01-16_14-56-44.jpgAhh! I'm stuck in a pigpen! Added by Jafeariuz This is another way to get to inside the pigsty.Have a friend stand really close to Macomo.This won't always work, mind you. Teleport to your friend. You might end up on the normal side, but you also might end up like THAT------------------> You can also mix potions and talk to Macomo, so if you are looking for a way to get some attention while still making invisibility potions, here it ishttp://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/c/c6/Screenshot_2011-02-06_13-50-11.jpgcannon ball!!!! gona be hard without the water should of thought this though. Added by Mega2098 . Another way to do this glitch is go into swift foot glitch and jump (space bar) and you could go in the pigsty. (If you can't jump into it then you need to make more potions).-------------------> Empty Caribbean Glitchhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=31Edit This glitch happens at randomhttp://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/f/f7/Empty.jpgan all empty Caribbean sea Added by Callico Jack . Everything on the high seas including ships and isles are invisible, so you will only see your ship. The glitch could be started if you Log Out (Not Quit Game) and reenter the game and go out to sea. This glitch happens if you press shift F2 to switch pirates. You can get out of the glitch by Exiting The Game and reentering In Wall At Kingsheadhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=32Edit Go to the top of kingshead.Then you run up to the crate at the edge jump on the crate then try running into the wall you will glitch in the area.When you are in there you can kill guys and they can barely hurt you this is how you do it!﻿ *This could be a way to have access to the secret dock! *Don't walk too far you will fall through the island! Player Card Glitchhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=33Edit To do this glitch you first start with your player card on screen. Then, put your mouse on someones name on the chat window or your friends list. Press F12 and click where the name was. Press f12 again. It will take the players name, guild, and location and change it with yours. This will go away when you close your player card. Under the Docks http://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=34Edit This glitch works at Padres Del Fuego. Run towards the dinghy, with your fingers on the up arrow key. Then jump so that you would land in the water. Now right before you fall into the water, abruptly push the downhttp://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/b/b8/Screenshot_2011-01-16_14-33-40.jpgA player under the docks Added by Jafeariuz arrow key and you should be under the docks (this doesn't always work if you don't time it right). Stuck On Flagshiphttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=35Edit To perform this a friend or crew mate must be battling a flagship while you are at a different location. Right as they have defeated the enemies and begin animation to swing back to their ship teleport to them. You will appear on the flagship as it begins to sink. Once this happens you are able to walk around the empty vessel. Unfortunately you will have to log out (the camera will be screwed up if you don't) Get Father's Day Quest Anytimehttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Glitches&action=edit&section=36Edit If you create a new pirate and go to Port Royal's Rowdy Rooster on a Welcome server, you can obtain the Father's Day Quest from Jack Sparrow. The NPCs for the Valentine's Day quest are also on the Welcome servers, however you cannot obtain the Valentine's Day Quest.